island_of_freaksfandomcom-20200215-history
Grumps
Grumps is a pessimistic small cat with an amorphous body that can grow or retract limbs, and one of the most qualified businessmen on the island. He is one of the Toon Bros, a trio of misfit freaks. He currently resides in the Third Layer of The Underground after having been banished by Katie for having done the "unspeakable". Many of the Underground Freaks avoid him out of fear because of this event, although what happened exactly remains a mystery that Katie and Binary will not reveal. Grumps spends his days in The Underground repenting, and continuing to do what he does best - abuse of the system to get rich. Even in the Underground, he has wound up with a lot of material possessions, driving some other Freaks in debt and becoming virtually untouchable due to his economic power. Appearance Grumps looks like a fluffy cat with amorphous properties, and is able to re-shape his body into weird shapes, or increase and decrease the number of legs. His face often appears to show signs of a bad mood, although this is his default face after years of frowning. Grumps always wears a tie and ties a flawless diamond around his tail, which he usually idly swings around when he is talking. Personality Grumps has a very pessimistic outlook on life. Despite his riches and successes and material wealth, without realizing, he tends to downplay his successes and use failures as a confirmation that his life is horrible. Ironically, this dissatisfaction and disgust with himself is the very thing that drives him to continue to achieve more greatness, in an attempt to feel good. Although he is not classist and can get along with lower class individuals such as Hoers, he snubs beggars and charity greatly. Because of his self-disgust, Grumps also rarely takes care of his own body. He often smells bad, although sometimes he washes his fur out of guilt or on the rare occasion that someone points it out. The lack of self-care perpetuates the self-disgust when he becomes aware that he smells and has bad breath. Grumps loves it when someone admires the riches and his successes. Although strangely, he takes compliments to himself as a person awkwardly and often insists that he is disgusting and pathetic. One of Grumps' secret fantasies is cuddling. He dreams of it very often, and even visits the Cuddle Club's internet forums as an anonymous online user to live vicariously through others. However, if ever approached for a cuddle, he will start feeling very nervous and, while he might accept the first time out of desperation, he eventually becomes deeply frightened with the idea of being hugged and loved because he feels unworthy and undeserving of it, and simply can't imagine himself being hugged, let along getting the actual, real thing. With almost everyone, he is assertive and "no nonsense". However, he responds oddly differently to female dominant figures. When Katie or Badass Buck are around, he is very sheepish, apologetic and sometimes breaks into a stutter. However, with dominant male figures, such as Tony Two-Ton, he is unusually rude and obnoxious, constantly trying to one-up them and show them that he's better, presumably because he feels his self-esteem being challenged. When he is around close friends or is in a serious situation with someone he really cares about, he sounds unusually sympathetic, and his face shows it. Deep down, Grumps is a very loving individual and, with the right words, one can access a secret, very romantic side to him. However, this is obfuscated by his suspicion and pessimistic outlook on love - although he is desperate for some love, he is also terribly afraid of it. Because of this, he lives in a constant state of wishing he found love, and then pushing it away out of fear when it does come. Voice, Speaking habits & Examples * Grumps has a guttural voice. * He sounds like some kind of mafia boss, despite his small and cute appearance, which makes for some potentially humorous juxtaposition. * When he is assertive, he sometimes prefixes sentences with "..See?" or "Friend." * When he is feeling sheepish, he sounds less guttural and doesn't punctuate phrases as strongly * When he is sympathetic to a friend, he sounds somewhat softer Example phrases: # "We're going to make this work, see?" # (Bossy) "You're going to go to his locker, and you're going to get me his documents. Then you get paid. Do we understand?" # (Bored) "Who cares? I'm just a worthless piece of drab. Don't you give me that feel-good junk. Tell me what you want from me." # (Softer and concerned) "Come on, Chad.. no, don't be like that..! I'm sure she'll visit again.. we just got to try harder, okay?" # (Sheepish) "H-hug? M-m-me..? Golly, I'd.. like that.. b-but no, not me, please, I can't.." # (Sheepish) "Katie..! H.. hi, Katie.." (voice trails off) # (Annoyed) "Nothing bothers me more than beggars and entitled pricks. And backstabbers. They will regret it." # (Annoyed and scared) "I'm an ugly pushover, okay?! Leave me alone..! I stink! Don't hug me!" Motives Because of his extreme state of self-conflict, Grumps' motives are blurry and unclear. Grumps does not know what he wants, but acts on many impulses that then are contradicted by fears and conflicting motives. Grumps is tragically in a constant deadlock where he will never be happy. Grumps is arguably one of the hardest to undergo a Soul Fix. Desire for Love (VS) Fear of Love Grumps wants to be loved and have a big, strong girlfriend who would keep his feelings safe, while overpowering him. However, at the same time, he is terrified of actually being loved because he has been hurt in the past, and thinks of himself so lowly that he gets this illogical sense of terror when he is actually being loved. Desire for Wealth (VS) Desire for Simplicity Grumps continues to game the system and create successful business ventures for the sake of making money, but at the same time, this makes his life so complicated that he feels like he is running on a hamster wheel just to make money for the sake of money, without being content. He is too proud to tone down the money making and reserve time for himself. However, at the same time, he wishes he could just sit down and live a simple, content life without all the complexities that wealth and business ventures brings. Desire for Popularity (VS) Self disgust Grumps wants friends, but because of his tendency to put himself down and insult himself, a lot of Freaks find it hard to relate to him. At the same time, the self-disgust and pessimism is so deeply ingrained into him he doesn't know what to do to change it, and because of this, he doesn't. Desire for Success (VS) Pessimism Grumps constantly strives for success, and is on a constant journey to achieve this. He regularly does this, but never feels fulfilled because his pessimism causes him to forget or downplay his successes, and focus on his failures. Hobbies While Grumps is an extremely busy person, he has a few hobbies. Golf Grumps plays golf in his own private estate, usually swinging the golf club with his tail, although he uses his mouth for the putter when the ball is close to the hole. Although he enjoys playing with others, he is very snobbish with the equipment others uses, and often criticizes them if they don't have an extremely fancy set of golf club - or even a mismatched set. He takes losing like a good sport, although he is a formidable opponent. Reading He reads quite a good deal of books, usually from the philosophy, romance or business-related categories. He snubs fiction books greatly, and is very picky about which authors other people are reading, and especially those who don't read books nor use any kind of wiki. Collecting rares Because of his obsession with feeling complete, Grumps embarks on journeys to collect a complete set of any rare item in his private estate. When he is bored of a collection, he auctions them off to replace them with a collection of new items. Pre-freak History This section is currently being researched. Post-freak History This section is currently being researched. Reputation Faction reputation Character relations Abilities This section is currently being researched. Category:Characters Category:Freaks Category:Unique Freak